Help comes easy
by edwardjunkie10
Summary: What if Bella and Charlie Deery are siblings? Bella just found out Shira's second sacrifice for Charlie. Will she make a move to save Charlie and Darwin's relationship? or not. Bit OOC. A few missing characters.


**I don't own Twilight and Alphas. **;)

**There will be no Charlie Swan and Renee Swan in this story. Bella's mom in this story is Bee Deery. The moment you read the summary and you didn't like it, stop reading immediately.  
**

"How's Charlie, mom?" I asked mom during our phone conversation. I am in a boarding school here in New Jersey that I was suppose to attend with Charlie, but then Shira had offered her last minute chance to the Academy if mom quit her job.

"She's doing her full potential there." Mom's voice was kind and soothing. No doubt, she quitted without second thoughts.

"I know she is, but is she happy?" I asked her. I guess I can fix some firewall to communicate her aPod. I can talk to her around 7 at night. They're probably at their room by that time.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I should talk to her later. You know, give her some moral support."

"Just fix some firewalls and you'll connect her in not time."

"Yeah, classes are starting in a few minutes, I'll talk to you later, mom."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Bee's voice trailed off when I barely heard someone called her. I clicked the end button just in time the first warning bell ring.

I fixed my school policy's uniform and reapplied some pink lipgloss.

I called my roommate, "Alice! We're going to be late if you don't come out there soon."

"Yeah! " She came out of her room, energetic as ever.

"You know my sister Charlie, right, Alice?"

"What's up with Charlie?"

"Well, you know that she's attending Alpha Academy, right?" I waited for her response.

"Are you kidding me?" Her eyes widen.

"Nope" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's like the most famous school ever!" She sighed.

"Well, you know Shira's a bitch even with her knowledge."

"You say her name like you're her sister or something."

"Mom used to be her assistant." She gasped.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and my sister got the last minute offer to the academy and the admission fee is my mom need to quit her job." Another gasp. "I know, my sister's a great inventor and Shira doesn't even know my sister invented a lot on that island."

"So clueless" I muttered under my breath.

We entered the classroom and the teacher is there already. I spotted Edward and Jasper at the back of the classroom and we made our way toward them.

After I settled myself beside Edward, he gave me a peck in the lips and I smile at him.

"How are you this morning, love?" He asked me. His melodic and velvety voice was so soothing.

"I talked to my mom and we just talked about Charlie." I shrugged my head humorlessly.

"What about her?"

"I'm just worried about her." I frowned. "Mom said she'll be doing great there but I don't know, I'm not even sure if she's happy."

"Of course, she's happy there." He smiled his crooked smile at me and my heart almost melted. "She has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, she does." I nodded, "I'm just not sure if she's making friends."

"She'll be fine." He reassured me and hugged me. I rested my face at the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

The last warning bell ring and another dreadful day start.

A~L~P~H~A~S~A~N~D~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~C~R~O~S~S~O~V~E~R

**Charlie:**Who's this?

**Bella: **It's me. Your sister.

**Charlie: **OMG! BELLA! I missed you!

**Bella: **And since when do you say 'OMG'?

**Bella: **Didn't expect breaking the firewall was that easy.

**Charlie: **Yeah..

**Bella: **So, how's life there?

**Bella: **How r u and Darwin?

**Charlie: **…

**Charlie: **Didn't mom tell u?

**Bella: **What?

**Charlie: **Another fee is to break up with Darwin. *Sigh*

**Bella: ***Gasp* How r u?

**Charlie: **I'm fine, DEFINITELY fine. No friends, no boyfriend, no one.

**Bella: **And D bought it?

**Bella: **I bet Shira told u not to tell him about ur convo with her when u break up with him.

**Bella: **What did u told him when u broke up?

**Charlie: **I told him that I need to be alone for a while, without distraction, to focus on this 'incredible' opportunity.

**Charlie: **Then I used the line.

**Bella: **Oh, sis… If only I could be there.

**Charlie: ***Sigh* And u know the worse part and move I made?

**Bella: **?

**Charlie: **I broke up with him on Skype. I regretted it immediately but there's nothing I could do.

**Bella: **WHAAAT? OMG x10 Oh man, u are so SCREWED. I mean, ON SKYPE? C'mon, u knew better than that.

**Charlie: **Gee, Bells. That helps me feel soooooooo much better.

**Bella: **How did he take it?

**Charlie: **Lawt of sarcasm. Like, "Good luck with ur _incredible opportunity_." At first he thought I was only kidding him, but then I'm all serious.

**Bella: **Well, that did sound like D.

**Charlie: **And u know what's worst?

**Bella: **?

**Charlie: **It looks like he's getting over me now.

**Bella: **OMG x100! With who? Imma kill her. I'm sure Emmett, Jazz, Edward, Alice and Rose won't mind helping me shed her to pieces and bury her on the forest.

**Charlie: **Hyper-boleh! With _Allie J._ *Sigh* Major bitch.

**Bella: **OMG x1000! She's the girl Darwin's obsessed with right? I mean Darwin's obsessed with her music.

**Charlie: **I know. And we're even listening to her music the day I broke up with him.

**Bella: **Maybe someday I can go there and she'll be on the forest in no time.

**Charlie: **Very fun-neh, Bella. 8-| So… how're u and Edward?

**Bella: **We're doing great. I'm not tracing any signs of break up anytime soon. Ha ha :))

**Charlie: **'Bout the others?

**Bella: **They're great. Same old. Emmett's turning out to be the captain of football team while Edward is the captain at Basketball and Jasper's the Baseball's. Rose and Alice are still the same. Rose's getting the captain of the cheerleading team though.

**Charlie: **That's great. Sleepy now, though. Early class tomorrow. G'night. XO

**Bella: ** Yup. Night-night! Take care. Don't let Alphas bite. XO (I'll kick Allie J.'s ass when I see her. ;) )

**Charlie: **Ha ha. Very fun-neh. :)) BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I closed my conversation with Charlie and tried Darwin's.

**Bella: **Hey there, freckle-guy. ;)

**Darwin: **Bella?

**Bella: **Well, I'm the only one who call you 'Freckle-guy' right?

**Darwin: **Hey! I miss you! How r u?

**Bella: **I know you know my answer. I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question. How r u?

**Darwin: **I'm okay.

**Bella: **Really?

**Bella:** So, I just talked with my sister. And she told me she broke up with her. I could have been nice to her action but then she told me she broke up with you through SKYPE! Out of all places. My sister can be an idiot sometimes.

**Bella: **Look, Darwin, I know you're mad at Charlie. Hell, I'll be furious if Edward broke up with me through Skype. But maybe they're bigger picture than what you see, D.

**Darwin: **I just can't understand it, B. She can still be on her full potential even without her breaking up with me. *SIGH*

**Bella: **Oh, if you only knew, Darwin.

**Darwin: **Know what? _Wrong move, Bella. Why did I say that? _

**Bella: **Nah-thing…

**Darwin: **What is it, Bella?

**Bella: **Oh, D. It's not my place to tell you.

**Darwin: **If it's not your place, then who?

**Bella: **Look, D. All I can promise you is that by the time I make it there, and things aren't okay yet, I'll tell you.

**Bella: **I'll just talk to you in the morning if I can.

**Bella: **Sweet dreams. Take care, Freckle-boy. (Ignore the malenourished Alphas.) =)) XO.

**Darwin: **Hah! Funny, B. Sweet dreams. Bye. Talk to you tom. XO.

**If you don't like it, don't make effort leaving review about how crappy was it. But if you like leave some Review. :)**


End file.
